heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes
Heroes is an American drama television series created by Tim Kring which premiered on September 25, 2006. It airs Mondays at 9pm EST/8c. The series tells the story of several people who suddenly realize they have superpowers, such as telepathy, flight, and time travel. These people eventually must team up to prevent mankind from being annihilated. The series lightly mimics American comic books by doing short, multi-episode story arcs that build upon a larger, more encompassing arc. When the series first premiered in the United States, it was the night's most-watched program among adults aged 18-49, attracting 14.3 million viewers overall and receiving the highest rating for any NBC drama premiere in five years. It has since been strong in the ratings, even beating 24 On January 17, 2007, NBC Entertainment President Kevin Reilly announced Heroes had been picked up for a second season. Synopsis The drama tells the story of people who "thought they were like everyone else... until they woke with incredible abilities".2 A Japanese salaryman discovers that he can manipulate time and space. A struggling New York artist can paint the future but only whilst he is using heroin. A high school cheerleader discovers she recovers from any injury and a single mom realizes she has "a powerful alter ego". The premise is that these people have a role in "saving humankind". According to the NBC website, not only do the characters discover what having superpowers means to them, but also uncover a larger picture of the origin of their superpowers. The characters eventually become involved in each other's lives as they attempt to evade the series antagonist. The antagonist wishes to harness their "super DNA" for his own ends. Together, they must find a way to save the world. Cast and characters Main characters Advertising * Hiro is at his office concentrating on his desk clock until it stops temporarily and then turns back one second. * Claire is seen through a video camera and tells the person filming to watch what she does. She then runs up the stairs of a look out and falls down. The person filming runs toward her and watches her get up, pop her dislocated shoulder back into place and say "that was attempt number six" as the massive gash on her face rapidly heals itself. * Claire goes through a burning building and firefighters are amazed to notice that she has absolutely no burns at all. * Peter is on top of a building and jumps off. The screen then zooms through the city in mid air as he says "I think I can fly" in a voice over. * Isaac finds out when looking through the newspaper with a friend that a painting he made three weeks ago matches the exact picture they see on the cover page and that the image was only made recently, as it was based on a current event. * Matt is talking to a woman and tells her that he can hear peoples thoughts. She replies, and says that he is crazy and starts to walk away. Matt then grabs the woman's arm and pulls her up to him but she snatches away and he hears her think, "You're smothering me." He then walks away. * Niki sees that her reflection does not match her expressions and has a devious look on its face. As Niki finds herself amongst what appear to be murdered people, she sees her blood covered alter ego in reflective surfaces making a hushing gesture, as if requesting Niki keep what she's found a secret. Free pilot download offer On July 28, 2006, NBC announced that the Heroes television pilot episode, "Genesis", would be available in its entirety as a free download beginning September 1, 2006. Through a cross-promotion with Nissan and National CineMedia, three-million co-branded "custom cards" were distributed exclusively at Regal Entertainment Group, Cinemark, and AMC Theatres through handouts at the box office. Each card featured a unique personal identification number which could be redeemed for a download of the pilot episode and behind-the-scenes coverage at a special iTunes NBC Fall Season "preview site". List of episodes External links * http://www.thetenwonder.com * NBC Heroes Official Site * 9th Wonders - Official/Unofficial Fansite * Heroes Wiki - Constantly updated community-driven Heroes wiki * HeroesTV.com - includes information, pictures, media, and discussion. * Heroes The Series - includes the latest news in blog format. * Heroes Board- Unofficial Fansite/Forum * Heroes- LA référence francophone sur la série Heroes !